


Together

by djarinscyare



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Finn-centric (Star Wars), Fluff, Introspection, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Modern Era, Pilot Poe Dameron, Rain, Reunions, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare
Summary: He's listening to Katrina and the Waves' Walking On Sunshine, drumming on the steering wheel when the sun starts to come up. It's gorgeous, the sky filling with warm oranges and pinks. He's nearing the airport, he can tell by the increase in traffic. Still, he can't find it in himself to honk at any of the six cars that cut him off.He's going to see Poe.Poe's coming home.He's coming home for good.Aka: a soft, self indulgent modern au reunion :D Poe is a pilot, and he and Finn are engaged, and Poe's coming home from his last international flight before he switches to domestic flights so he can be home more often
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! I hope you enjoy this self indukgent lil oneshot I wrote! I actually wrote this all in one sitting which was pretty fun. This isnt edited in ANY way lol  
> Characters are owned by Disney, not by me.

Finn is up before the sun, breathing in the crisp air. He's sitting on the porch of the little apartment he shares with Poe. His hands move instinctively to fiddle with his engagement ring. The simple silver band brings him comfort, a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. 

He checks his watch and sees that it's finally time to leave for the airport. He stands and stretches, finishing the glass of lemonade he made to keep him company while he was waiting. He can't wait to see Poe again. 

The wind pushes cold rain into his face, but Finn doesn't care. He heads through the dark to his car, ducking his head down under the brim of his baseball cap. Or is it Poe's baseball cap? He can't remember. It doesn't matter anyway. He slides into the driver's seat, flipping on the radio. It's going to be a long drive. 

He's listening to Katrina and the Waves' Walking On Sunshine, drumming on the steering wheel when the sun starts to come up. It's gorgeous, the sky filling with warm oranges and pinks. He's nearing the airport, he can tell by the increase in traffic. Still, he can't find it in himself to honk at any of the six cars that cut him off. 

He's going to see Poe.

Poe's coming home. 

He's coming home for good. 

Finn is buzzing with excitement as he goes through security, tapping his fingers against his thigh. He hums Mr. Blue Sky as he empties his pockets into the little basket, bouncing on his toes. 

The security woman smiles at him, "what's the special occasion?"

Finn grins as he steps through the metal detector. "My fiancé's flying in from Toronto," he tells her. "He's a pilot, this was his last international flight."

She smiles, handing him back his things. "That's sweet, good luck hun!"

There's a bounce in Finn's step as he heads to the lobby area. He grabs some fries from Five Guys and a People magazine on the way, to keep him busy while he waits. There's still about an hour until 8:15 when Poe's flight gets in, but Finn didn't want to risk being late. He settles down in a slightly uncomfortable airport chair and munches on his fries, waiting patiently. 

Time passes, flights come and go, and Finn runs out of fries, but finally the time comes. 

The PA system crackles to life and Finn perks up.  _ "Flight 257 from Toronto arriving at gate three, flight 257 arriving at gate number three." _

He looks up from his phone, triple checking that he's at the right gate, and of course he is. After a minute, people begin to pour out of the gate. Families reunite, lovers run to each other, it's all very sweet. Finn bounces his leg as they unload, waiting. 

After what feels like a year, but is only really about five minutes, the passengers are out and the flight attendants are coming out. They chat and smile, waving to each other as they go their separate ways and-

There he is. 

Poe locks the gate door behind him, pocketing the key and turning around. He scans the crowd, but Finn can't wait. 

He cups his hands around his mouth, "Poe!"

Their eyes meet and Poe grins widely, letting go of his suitcase handle and pointing to Finn. They run towards each other, the white noise of the airport melting away into nothing.

Finn crashes into Poe, who picks him up and spins him around. He throws his head back laughing, loving the feel of Poe's arms around him. When he's back on the ground he goes in for the kiss he so desperately needs. It's nice, Poe's hands on his face thumbing over his cheek. 

When they pull apart, Poe flashes him a cheesy grin and goes to grab his suitcase. "I missed you," he tells him. 

Finn smiles softly, watching him. "Yeah, me too." He holds his hand out, but Poe offers his arm instead. "But you're home now, for good."

"Yeah baby," he kisses Finn's cheek as he loops his arm through Poe's. "I'm home."

Finn knocks their shoulders together, "so, are you tired and jet lagged or are you up for a day out on the town?"

"Actually, I'm not jet lagged at all. Flight was coming in from Toronto, same time zone," he explains. Finn sees the playful sparkle that he loves in Poe's eyes. "I'm up for whatever." He hip checks Finn, sending him stumbling to the side a little, then reaches out to pull him back in. 

Finn laughs brightly and rubs his thumb over Poe's wrist. "Awesome."

*****

They find themselves in a little brunch spot downtown, sharing a slice of cake. 

_ "Damn," _ Poe closes his eyes, "god almighty this cake is good."

"Shit," Finn whispers. "Baby I love you but we should  _ not _ have agreed to split this. It's too good, I need more."

Poe laughs and nudges his foot under the table. "You can have the rest of this one, I'll go get myself another."

Finn wipes icing off his face, "really?"

"Yeah, of course sweetheart."

"Thank you so much," Finn tells him. 

"No problem," he leans over and kisses Finn's forehead. 

Finn sits at the table, savoring the cake and thinking.  _ This flavor would make a good wedding cake, _ he muses. It's so strange, the fact that he's actually in the process of planning a wedding. His wedding. He's planning his fucking  _ wedding. _

It's surreal. It's good. He likes it. 

When Poe returns, he tosses a to go container to Finn. "This place is filling up, what do you say we take this to go, walk around a little?"

Finn nods, taking one last bite of the cake before boxing it up. 

They walk together through the city park, watching little kids playing and moms chatting with each other. They're so caught up in each other that they don't notice the dark rain clouds over their heads. 

Poe slips his arm around Finn's waist. "That'll be us one day," he says, pointing at a couple walking with their two kids. 

"I can't wait," Finn replies, kissing him sweetly. 

They continue walking, Poe humming quietly and Finn kicking rocks along their path. It's nice, the comfortable silence between them. 

"I love you," Poe whispers. 

"I-" Finn starts, but the sky picks that exact moment to open up, pouring rain on them. He looks up at the sky, upset for a moment, but then he smiles. He spreads his arms out and turns his face towards the sky, letting the rain fall on his face. 

Poe laughs, watching Finn spin around in the rain. "Kiss me," he says. 

Finn looks up, "what?"

"Come on!" Poe laughs and pulls him in, "kiss me in the rain, live the cliché," he urges, wiping rain from Finn's face. 

Finn grins, grabbing his face and kissing him, over and over again. 

*****

That night they sit on their porch, listening to the sound of the rain in the dark. They're lazily making out, entangled on the porch swing. Poe is stroking up and down Finn's arm, licking into his mouth. He tastes sweet, like the leftover cake they had for desert. He missed this, the feeling of a gentle touch, the intoxicating smell of his fiancé, everything. 

When they pull away for air, Finn traces patterns on Poe's side. "I'm really excited," he whispers. 

"For what," Poe teases, kissing his nose lightly. "Nothing's to be excited about, not that I know of."

Finn jabs at his stomach, "you know, for us. For this life we're making together."

He grins at Finn's words, "tell me more."

"We're doing this," he says. "We've got an apartment, we're planning our wedding, we're planning our  _ future." _

Poe nods, stars in his eyes. "Yeah baby, we are." He kisses him gently, "and we're doing it together."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!! I'm thinkinf about writing more oneshots in this verse, maybe some wedding planning? Idk  
> Anyway, comments would be greatly appreciated!! I thrive off validation lol


End file.
